wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Garona Halforcen
Garona Halforcen is a half-orc, half-draeni assassin, and formerly an emmisary of the Horde during the first invasion of Azeroth. She is also the reluctant murderer of King Llane. =Story= After Gul'dan replaced Ner'Zhul -- his mentor -- as the new servant of the Burning Legion, Gul'dan convinced many of the orcish tribes to embrace the warlock bloodlust. The Burning Legion requested a purification of their land. The bloodlust granted great muscular might and an inner-rage for killing and destroying anything in their path. During the orcish occupation of Draenor, many Draenei were raped by the orcish soldiers, and Garona was the product of one such coupling. Having travelled well in all of Draenor, Garona was well-versed in the culture of both the Draenei and orcs, making her an invaluable asset to the Shadow Council, and she was inducted into the warlock-controlled Stormreaver Clan. She quickly became the Chief Interpreter of the Shadow Council, and Gul'dan's personal spy and assassin, however, Garona admits to having no true allegiance to any certain clan. Due to her mixed blood, however, she was eternally an outcast, and had to rely upon her wits to keep her alive in the harsh world. Upon arriving in Azeroth, Garona's experience lent a great deal to her insight with their newest foe - the humans. Originally, she was a member of one of the first raiding parties into Azeroth, and also one of the few to confront the Guardian Medivh. While her party was wiped out, she was spared, and sent back to relay a message to the warlock Gul'dan. After a period of time, she returned, and met with the Magus on many occasions. Eventually, she was granted the title of Emmisary, and sent to Karazhan. It was in here that she met Khadgar, Medivh's apprentice (and observer from Dalaran). Khadgar was, at first, furious at her presence, but the Magus demanded Khadgar's respect. A trust was formed between the two when a bizzare demon appeared in the library of the great tower, and both utilized their skills in defeating it. Garona and Khadgar continually rebuked the other's race, and defended their own from assault. Eventually, Garona mentioned to Khadgar that the orcs had been arriving on Azeroth via a gateway known as the Dark Portal. Garona also began to respect the Magus Medivh a great deal, and because of that respect, she started to debate her true loyalties. Stating that the "Old Man" had told her everything she wanted to know, despite knowing full well that she was a spy, she felt that she could never break that trust. She even made the comment that the bond of trust made her feel more 'human', and that she felt Medivh had a grand dream to bring something better to this world. Because of Medivh's recently bizzare behavior, Khadgar and Garona felt it necessary to investigate, and uncover if there was a connection between the sudden arrival of the Orcs and Medivh's behavior. Using a spell to call forth a vision of the past, Khadgar and Garona discovered that Medivh was, in fact, the man who had brought the orcs into Azeroth, and uncovered his plans of murder and deceit. This shook Garona to the core, and while at first she thought it to be a misfire of the spell, she eventually realized that Medivh was indeed the one who had opened the doorway for the Orcs. After a short-lived battle with Medivh, where Khadgar used his powers to summon a vision of Agewynn, the two escaped and made their way to Stormwind. Despite a small interruption in their journey, they eventually met up with Lord Lothar. They retold their story to Lothar and Llane in Stormwind, to which Llane could not believe was true. Despite this, it was Lothar who realized that the Magus had truly gone insane, and under his suggestion, a small raiding party was gathered to confront Medivh in Karazhan. Later in that very evening, Garona donned the colors of Stormwind, and joined the party as they set out via gryphons to the tower. After searching about the tower, they came across a hidden passageway, leading into the very mirror image of the tower itself, where Medivh's second shadow Sargeras dwelled. It was also at this time that both Garona and Khadgar witnessed something that would forever change the half-orc. Karazhan presented Garona with a vision of her future, where her present-self was forced to watch in horror as her future self murdered King Llane during the siege against Stormwind. For a while, Garona was terrified of what she knew would eventually come to pass, but Khadgar forced her to focus on the more important matter at hand. Eventually, they found Medivh, who unleashed all the powers bestowed upon him by the Trisfalen and the demon lord Sargeras. Garona, now boiling with anger at Medivh's betrayal, attacked the Magus head on, only to be struck down by a powerful spell. Feeling little remorse for the half-orc, he then cast a second spell, filling her mind with the doubts and divisions that he himself had carried. She fell to the floor, incapacitated. Moments later, and much, much conflict, Medivh was finally slain by Khadgar. But Garona was no where to be found. In the months that followed, Garona became a trusted confidante to King Llane, but because of Medivh's spellwork, she was unable to form a true allegiance. She reported to him the inner workings of the Horde and how he could use it to his advantage. After her 'release' by Orc forces during a raid on Northshire Abbey, the furious Gul'dan instructed her to assassinate Llane. Realizing that her vision had become a reality, she reluctantly carried out this task, and with a deep sadness, murdered Llane. Gul'dan slipped into a coma shortly before this event took place. Immediately, Doomhammer used the situation to his advantage, killing Blackhand. His spies found Garona, and tortured her, almost to death, until she finally revealed the secret location of Shadow Council. The Council was destroyed, and the Warlocks slain. =Current Wherabouts= Garona's current fate remains unknown, although she was seen in Ravenhold Manor, the guild of assassins, during World of Warcraft closed beta, with the title of "Grand Master of the Assassin's Guild" -- which suggests that Garona survived Doomhammer's wrath. The NPC was removed later on and has not reappeared since. She is possibly being reserved for a special storyline in a future content patch following the release of the expansion pack. =A tale of Orcs, Draenei and Humans...= People have speculated long about what race Garona's non-Orcish parent was, the general conclusion was that she was half human but timeline issues seemed to make that impossible. This debate took another turn when Medivh explained to Khadgar that she was half of some human-like race from Draenor in the novel The Last Guardian. Still desperate for answers, people started discussing this on the official World of Warcraft forums, where Blizzard Community Manager Caydiem claimed that Garona was in fact Half-Orc, Half-Draenei. She made this plausible by stating that the Draenei were mutated as Draenor was torn apart by portals and through their portal travels. When questioned about Caydiem's comments, Chris Metzen remained tight lipped, simply saying "You will just have to wait and see about her..." It is likely more will be revealed about Garona with the release of the Burning Crusade, where players will once again return to the wastelands of Outland. Since Khadgar may also be making an appearance, it's nowhere near impossible. =Fun Facts= *Garona's full name is Garona Halforcen (Half-orc-en). *She considers Khadgar to be one of her only human friends. =Memorable Quotes= "Never better. Needed a little exercise. This whelp was kind enough to oblige." "Yes, suprisingly, I can read..." "Human languages are a bit...wordy," "Let's just say I've been having a problem with divided loyalties." "I'm going to kill him. He treated me well, and listened when I talked, and I'm going to kill him. No." Category:Game Characters Category:Horde